Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for contactlessly performing close proximity communication and a control method of the communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, close proximity communication, which is wireless communication performed contactlessly within a short distance using an IC card or the like, has been used in electronic commuter tickets, electronic money, or the like, for example, and mobile phones having a function of an electronic commuter ticket or electronic money utilizing close proximity communication have become widespread.
There are communication standards for close proximity communication, such as ISO/IEC 14443 and ISO/IEC 18092 (hereinafter, NFC (Near Field Communication)) (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-051717). Here, among communication apparatuses that perform close proximity communication conforming to the NFC standards or the like, an apparatus that outputs an RF (Radio Frequency) signal is called a reader/writer, and a communication apparatus such as an IC card or an IC chip that performs close proximity communication so as to respond to the signal from the reader/writer is called a tag.
A terminal having a reader/writer function reads out application activation information from an electronic device serving as the tag, and an application operating on the terminal can thereby be activated. However, in the present situation, since application activation information for each OS is different, there are cases where the application cannot be activated, depending on the terminal that reads out the application activation information. For example, in the case where the OS of a terminal is OS1 and the application activation information of a tag is for OS2, the terminal cannot activate the application even if the terminal reads out the application activation information of the tag.